Bullit
Bullit is the Goliath character in Borderlands V. His main skill, Remove Helmet, gives him damage resistance and instantly heals him but limits him to using only strong melee attacks. Background Bullit who is of unknown age, was once a normal Goliath. One day some Hyperion mercenaries attacked his bandit camp. After subduing them he kept one alive, so he can question him. The Hyperion merc spattered a lot of "Big Words" but one that caught the attention of Bullit was something named the Vault. Aparently all of the supposed dangers relating to hunting vaults flew right over Bullit's helmet encased head. Now with new motivation Bullit escaped from his bandit pals and he headed on in search of a vault Skills : Action skill: Remove Helmet Upon activation Remove Helmet instantly heals Bullit, but limits him to melee attacks. Right trigger performs a punch, left trigger makes Bullit leap, allowing him to close gaps between him and his enemies. Pressing both triggers makes him perform a ground pound which deals considerable damage to all enemies around him. While in his "Unhelmeted" stage he gains 20% damage reduction and every kill fully heals him. The base cooldown for Helmet Removal is 40 seconds, base duration is 10. Salvador has three Skill trees: * SMASH! * TOUGH! * LOOTING! Quotes ECHO Recordings : Main article: Ezekiel/ECHO Recorders Standard General Combat * DIE! * DIE TINY! * YOU ARE WEAK! * FEAR ME! When beginning Remove Helmet * RAAAAAGGGHHHH!!! * hate, Hate, HATE, HAATEEE! * YOU ARE SO, FUCKING, DEAD! * PUNCHING O'CLOCK! * Gotta kill... GOTTA KILL... GOTTA KILL! * Playtime... IS OVER! While Remove Helmet is active * Get ready to feel my fingers in your eyeballs! * You're gonna be screamin'! * Try breathing through crushed lungs! * I'll crack your skull open with my thumbs! Killing an enemy during Remove Helmet * HAHAHA! * PATHETIC! * DIE WORM! * SPLOOCH! * SQUISH! Killing a Badass * He was still tiny. * Big BUT weak. * I am stronger. * Poor giant weakling. * NO one is mightier. Critical Hit * More hurt! * Extra Hurt! * And my pals said i can't aim for shit. * Bonus Damage! When reviving an ally * Come on friend. There are still bad guys around. * You are tiny but i need friend. * I got you friend! * Do not worry friend! When finding a healing item * Anyone hurt? * Red vial here. * Health points here. When joining a game * Let us kill puny weaklings. * We shall bathe in coward blood! * RUN weaklings! I am coming for you. When out of ammo * No more bullets. * No more shoot. * I don't need gun. * No BULLETS! Throwing a grenade * Grenade! * POTATO! * Explody rock! Spotting items * NEW GUN! * Yay more toys! * Ooooh, whats this? When Downed * That hurt. * Didn't even feel it. * Ouch. * I need a bandage. When getting a Second Wind * I'm back. * I LIVE! * I am un-killable. * try and kill me! When challenging somebody to a duel * Lets fight. * Whoever loses is puny! * Let us fight. * Fight, or else you are coward. When losing a duel * Oh no. I am the weakling! * You fight good. * Looks like you are not so tiny after all. When winning a duel * YES. I am the strongest! * NO ONE is mightier! * I am biggest AND strongest there is! When comparing items in inventory * Hmmmm... * Eeny, meeny, miny, moe... * My head hurts... * Thinking not good... Upon Leveling Up * POWER! * YES. * I am getting bigger! * I feel bigger... When viewing skills menu with a point to spend * So many choices. * I wanna smash more. * So many things to smash, so little points... When attempting to switch seats with a partner * I want to drive! * I want to shoot! * Give me your seat! Idle * This is not fun. * Can we go now? * How long will we stand still? * Uhhh... can i at least get chair? When looking at the map * I'm lost. * Where to? * Am i holding it right? Trivia * Bullit actually grows a little with every level. At level 72 he is toughly 50% taller than when he is level 1. * Bullit's speech pattern is very similar to that of the Heavy from Team fortress 2. * He has tatto on his back that reads I.G.P.D. Convicnt No 4113. This would suggest that he was likely imprisoned, or was part of the I.G.P.D. prior to the events of Borderlands V. * Furthermore exactly bellow the aforementioned tattoo there is what appears to be a bar code. Which is likely a hitman reference. * His belt buckle has the word P.U.N.C.H. on it. In a similar matter to Brick's "TCB" belt buckle.